


The Intel Crew

by PAULTHEGREAT



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAULTHEGREAT/pseuds/PAULTHEGREAT
Summary: The death of Fives. To the untrained civilian eye it was nothing more then an unfortunate event. To the trained to those of a covert operative there's much more then meets the eye. Infact the phrase hit or assassination can be applied. Performed at the hands of a covert kill team lead by non other then the infamous Deathstroke the terminator to cover up order 66. Republic commando Boss months later finds himself as their next target. His life falling into the hands of a classified unit known as the Intel crew lead by the Winter soldier. And the clone commando finds himself involved in a conflict no one knows exist but one where the stakes are being the future of the galaxy itself.





	1. Chapter 1

Deathstroke the Terminator was sitting on a park bench on Coruscant. The weather was decent. He wore a jacket, black shirt, and blue pants along with sunglasses appearing to be no more than some citizen enjoying his day. In reality, he came here ever so often to meet a certain man of whom gave him assignments that required the more lethal skill set. Minutes later a middle-aged gentleman also under the guise of a civilian walked over neither one looked at the other. Neither man showed any emotion at first. For neither man was to be associated with the other and therefore needed to appear as strangers.

 

“What beautiful day.” The man remarked with a fake grin to further add to the guise they were of no significance. 

 

“Indeed it is,” Deathstroke replied. They'd actually met multiple times in the past. However, they had a set of code phrases. The one uttered meant somebody needed to die, “But it seems some leaves could be racked up.” 

 

“Indeed.” The man replied. He then got up that being the end of the conversation. 

 

However, he left something behind intentionally but meant to look accidentally. It was a dossier. Deathstroke grabbed it there would be his target and everything known about him. Sometimes the information was vague and he and his team would have to dig and investigate which often lead to more bodies. Other times the information was there but execution itself was difficult often could be labeled suicidal and involved complicated plans and more bodies. Other times in more difficult cases that combined all sorts of factors it was multiple people which made things increasingly difficult forcing them to wait as to not raise suspicion in killing them at the same time. Not all missions were assassinations just happened to be what it was today. They could be tasked with infiltration and elimination of rival organizations. Destabilization of rival governments and even covertly establishing puppet governments. The job was risky very risky and very dirty. And if they were caught they'd definitely be killed with existence being erased by another group. This was life on the Kill-team. 

 

Deathstroke arrived at the kill team’s covert headquarters on level 1313 of Coruscant. Deathstroke stood over a table with his assembled team of elite killers. Normally he’d task this with expendable henchmen who were cheap but this had a major time constraint. He needed people who could move and think fast. So he got Deadshot a master marksman former member of the suicide squad, and Crossbones a famed mercenary who shot Captain America. 

 

“We have to move fast on this one, in fact, we could've already failed. So this briefing going to be quick. There's a clone named ARC 5555 or Fives.” Deathstroke said throwing a file with an image of the trooper in the table, “Special forces, so he's tough but drugged making him a normal soldier. He knows too much simply put. You know your job we’re called the kill team for a reason. Deadshot I’m sending you to the clone bar he’s got associates there he may try to contact them. If he attempts to get off-world kill him go completely over if you have to. Crossbones I have a special assignment for you to avoid suspicion.” 

 

“Really a tracking mission and you couldn't get one of the grunts to do it?” Deadshot questioned. 

 

“What makes you think you're not a grunt.” Deathstroke shot back refusing to tell him it was because he didn't trust a grunt not to make a stupid decision. 

 

“I don't need to put up with this. I’d be perfectly happy on my own in the outer rim taking small jobs from the Hutts. All I really got here is job security and that's not exactly what motivates me to do what I do.” Deadshot said really meaning he was bouncing around in his head whether it was worth essentially getting a death sentence over. However, he knew if Deathstroke actually doubted his commitment he’d kill him in a second. There was no actual sense of comradery between really anyone on this whole team. 

 

“Just get it done,” Deathstroke replied fed up with Deadshot’s rather annoyingly defiant personality. That was one of the issues with his skilled personnel they tended to be defiant to orders they didn't like. Keeping them focused on the task was also part of the job. 

 

“Fine,” Deadshot replied. 

 

Minutes later everyone moved out as fast as possible. Deadshot found himself in clone armor at the clone bar. He scanned the room for Fives. Damn clones. He thought to himself finding one man in a room full of look likes was difficult very difficult. It was also very boring. He lived for the jobs that involved getting shot at and should've killed him. Not some boring assignment in which he might kill and this would’ve been fine if it was on his terms. 

 

His thoughts were thrown as he saw a clone officer trudging out if the bathroom towards the door. He knew that this specific clone hadn't gone to the bar. So he wasn't drunk. He was drugged. Now he would have followed him but Deadshot had a better idea. 

 

He moved as if he was also headed for the exit. But he walked like a drunkard then on his way he fell right against Fives. The two men hit the ground.

 

“Watch it,” Fives said annoyed as he got up. 

 

“Sorry just a little tipsy is all,” Deadshot said his helmet changing his voice to make him sound like a clone laughing it off. 

 

The two then went separate ways. And as soon as Deadshot was out if the bar and out of sight of Fives he ran into a dark alleyway and took off his helmet. He then looked around to ensure no one had seen him before taking out his communicator.

 

“Alright Wilson I planted a tracking device in him I’m headed to the spaceport just in case he shows up there clones also drugged up.” Deadshot his tone suggested him saying ya happy jackass. 

 

Deathstroke meanwhile had infiltrated the sleeping quarters of a clone commander ad waited in a dark corner as he got this message. Mourning also slowly began to creep up. Sunlight peeking through the windows. 

 

“Good I'm taking care of another mission with Crossbones,” Deathstroke replied as he walked over to the clone commander who turned around about to grab a blaster pistol seeing Deathstroke in his room. Deathstroke covered his mouth with one hand. Then very carefully used his other hand on the man’s neck grabbing it tightly. Carefully just enough to choke him but not enough to break his neck. He stood there for a good two minutes the trooper struggling before holding still.

 

He then dragged the commander's body towards a closet. He opened it took out a rope and tied the man’s neck as he then strung him up on the rack leaving him to hang. Perfect. The mercenary thought to himself, now his client would be able to brand it a suicide thereby creating a very fitting Alby. Crossbones just had to sell his part. 

 

Crossbones meanwhile dressed as Commander Fox minutes later was seen getting on a LAAT with other shock troopers and two Jedi. His disguise was so perfect he had a holographic disguise underneath similar to that of the famed Chameleon back on earth to look like a clone without the armor. The ship took off he knew exactly what needed to do. For he knew exactly where Fives was and according to Deadshot was drugged beyond compression. Easy kill he just had to push the trooper there. Minutes later they arrived at a building. The shock troopers got out following the Jedi. Crossbones disguised as Fox drew both his pistols out.

 

“Be ready for anything men.” He shouted sounding just like a clone. 

 

They moved in and saw Fives. There were then shouts at and as Fives started to form the very words that could jeopardize the mission Crossbones simply flinched with his blaster pistol. This, in turn, caused Fives to go for his. Perfect. Crossbones thought and then pulled the trigger the blaster bolt echoed threw out and flickered in his helmet's visor. Fives then fell to the ground and died.

 

For added effect, Crossbones took his helmet off the holographic image making him appear as Commander Fox with an immensely dressed look. This was as the rest of the shock troopers gathered around and watched the trooper die. Mission accomplished. 

 

The day ended this time Deathstroke sat at a bar in different clothing ordering a drink. And the man returned Deathstroke have a hand signal to the bartender who left. He played him extra to close shop early and keep his mouth shut about it. The man wouldn't be smart enough to connect the dots back to the assassination.

 

“Status report Mr. Wilson?” The man questioned.

 

“Target terminated and no information was leaked.” Deathstroke replied confidently. His face was straight and cold.

 

“Perfect.” The man replied with a cruel smile, “Sidious will be most pleased.” 

 

“That's all good and well but me and my team don't do it for free,” Deathstroke said pausing for a second, “Tarkin.”


	2. Those who do not exist pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic Commando Boss is assigned to the group investigating the death of Fives. However he soon finds himself the next target of men who he can't even prove exist. Luckily for him two men of great skill who also don't 'exist' are watching out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still new to archive and there should be things in bold but there not trying to figure that out. Otherwise enjoy and leave a comment if you want to.

Three months ago Boss hated his new assignment. He hadn't understood why General Zey wanted special forces presences on Coruscant for something that while sad didn't seem to have any bearing on the war. Three months ago he hadn't seen the tape of the shooting. Now he stood still watching the playback over and over again from start to finish. He was outside the office of the CSF police officer who had been assigned the inspection of Commander Fox the man who took the shot only moments later. He was the man who provided Boss with the footage. Boss now perfectly understood just why Zey wanted special forces on this case. He needed men who could investigate without raising suspicion. 

Boss stopped the playback to get a better look at Fox as he pulled the trigger. The total calmness with zero hesitation of his composure. Clones often killed this it’s how they were bread even Boss could take out an unarmed man without even giving it a second thought. However, Fox had killed another clone. There were plenty of stories from the war front of commanders and officers shooting other clones for attempted desertion or insubordination. However, none of them did it without hesitation. Nor were they noted for their calm in the act. One could argue Fox’s cold move was what lead to his apparent suicide but for some reason, it still just didn't add up. 

“Republic Commando Boss,” Said the CSF investigator hand extended to shake, “We have much to discuss.” 

Boss entered the man’s officer which nice, neat, and very well organized. Boss took a seat in front of the investigator's desk. 

“Find anything useful?” Boss questioned. 

“I found a lot of things I think you’ll find of use,” The CSF man replied with enthusiasm, “Let’s start with the fact I wasn't allowed access to the body until I buffed and used your general's name with Republic Intelligence who assumed control over both clone deaths. Then there’s the fact when I questioned other clones about his whereabouts that day none of them saw him physically leave his quarters. But most suspiciously he has two strangulation wounds on his neck one by the rope. The other it seems to be someone hands.” 

“Murder,” Boss said out loud.

“I’d use the term assassination.” The CSF officer replied, “For if you look at what happened to Fives it seems he was trying to say something about these beneficial inhibitor chips all over the news.” The term beneficial used sarcastically. 

“I shall inform the general thank you for taking the time to look at the case,” Boss replied standing up to leave. 

“No thanks necessary I found it truly riveting,” The CSF officer replied, “And Boss if your asking I’d take out the chip in your brain. It may blow this whole thing wide open.” 

Those were words Boss would remember. In truth, he was a good man and certainly a good cop. After all, it wasn't often you met someone who called a clone by his name. The galaxy needed more good men like him.

Boss found himself back at the barracks with a lot to think about and more of a realization why he was here doing this job. If assassination was truly the case here it was by a skilled assailant with government ties. Judging by the thought process of clearly tracking Fives, then killing Fox, assuming the dead commander’s identity, and killing Fives with all evidence to deduce this under tight government lock and key. There was a good possibility this assassin would have to be countered. More concerning was would Boss be silenced next and as he looked over to the other bunks he thought of his squad. They could be killed as well to keep everything silent. Perhaps he was being paranoid and needed to get some sleep. 

Everyone was thrown awake by the sound of a lightsaber allowed by a scream. Boss jumped out of his bunk and grabbed his blaster pistol the rest of his squad was up as well. 

He charged outside to see Etain lightsaber out over a man in a black suit on the ground dead. His mask was removed revealing white poisonous foam at the mouth. He had killed himself.

“What happened, sir?” Was the first thing that popped into Boss’s head. 

“I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to take a stroll. Then I saw two men one ran immediately leaving his comrade who drew a blaster.” Etain responded, “From there I think you can figure it out.”

That Boss could very easily. Two men no two assassins seeing the foam which kept him from talking. And one was still out there. Boss knew the assassins had come for him.

“Are you ok Boss you seem shaken,” Etain said sensing his distress.

“Fine sir commandos don't get shaken.” Boss replied wanting to leave as many people out of whatever he was digging himself into as possible, “I think I shall try to get back to sleep if that's ok sir.” 

“Perfectly fine.”

Next mourning came with even more frightening news that was all over the holonet Boss nearly spit out his cafe in the lounge. He saw breaking news police investigator Cornel Cane found dead in his apartment. Killed by hitmen for his involvement in the counter crime operations. Found Dead with a metal slug lodged in his the head. The investigator was dead and it was obviously connected to the dead man from last night as well. 

Minutes later Boss was there to speak with the chief. The man looked miserable obviously grieving over the loss of his best man. 

“What of Fox’s body?” Boss questioned knowing the answer to this would reveal something he almost didn't want the answer to. 

“The whole case was returned to republic intelligence.” 

Fierfek! Boss thought to himself confirming the republic had ordered his assassination and things were about to get real. 

He walked outside to get in his speeder to return to the barracks to possibly inform Zey. Then Bang! A gunshot echoed and it sounded like a metal slug which collided with another metal object. Screaming broke out Boss needed to see what happened even though the answer to that was also one he might not want. 

There he saw on the ground a man blood coming from his neck with a silver weapon in hand his position correct to have shot Boss. However, he was dead someone had the ability to stop the bullet just in time then take out the man then disappear without a trace. This day got weirder and weirder by the second. 

Back at the barracks, the famed republic commando was worried as he stood in the break room not touching his lunch. He couldn't stop thinking about any of it. All he could do was focus on was his imminent assassination. 

“Boss!” He heard Fixer shout snapping him back to reality, “Did you hear anything I just said?” 

“Sorry, just a bit distracted by the whole case.” He said not even saying the whole truth as he watched the news. 

“Well I was saying how the dead man in the barracks was armed with a knife and how we ran his DNA and he has absolutely no files anywhere.” 

“Fierfek.” Was all Boss could say in a moment like this. 

Later he’d gotten back on the case knowing it was his only chance at getting out of this alive. It seemed there were multiple assassins perhaps a kill team. Meaning there had to be a trail of bodies Boss just had to find it. He sat at a computer pulling up news reports about murders specifically involving metal slugs. Many were legitimate proven gang hits or Sand people raids. However, he uncovered something intriguing. A whole village found dead on some planet in the outer rim that was locked in a civil war the only hint who did was metal slugs. From there he found several murders of politicians on both sides of the war with only metal slugs as hints. Completely untraceable metal slugs. No one had ever seen these men and the news articles themselves were from independent sources and still vague. He wasn't finding anything.

“Fierfek!” He cursed. 

He thought to himself for a second taking a chance to breathe. Alright, that was a dead end what hadn't he looked at yet. 

Then it hit him Fives himself. The five-o first was conveniently back in town probably at the clone bar. He could swing over tonight talk to a few of them and build on what Fives had discovered and piece together the events that lead to his death. So he knew where’d he need to go next. 

As he walked down the hallway to leave Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan cut him. She was the commander of commando zero five his unit. 

“Boss your squad hasn't seen you all day what have you been up to?” She questioned the commando sergeant.

“Just caught up in the job Ma’am,” Boss replied. However, in truth, it was to keep his squad out of the crossfire of a possible successful assassination attempt. One he concluded could come from anyone anywhere. 

“Well that may be true but your squad has reported odd behavior-” 

Boss stopped listening at a point not because he was bored but his mind was just too distracted. He had concluded there had to be dedicated elite kill team. Men skilled in eliminating targets while raising little suspicion. Men who could destabilize whole worlds in months. Men who had more skill than anyone Boss had ever known. At the same time, somebody had stripped the bullet and killed the second assassin. That meant a second kill team. No, a counter kill team. And members of both of these hidden teams existed around him like shadows ever-present yet disappearing when he turned around to see them. They could be all around in any form.

“Boss, are you even listening?” 

Boss looked at the Jedi. How had she known he was leaving he hadn't told anyone about anything he was doing the whole day. More suspiciously what was she up to the night before. 

“General,” Boss started trying to stay calm, “What were you up to before you killed that man last night?” 

“What’s it matter?” Was the counter question.

Boss wanted to literally scream people are trying to kill me. However, he knew he couldn't do that he needed to remain calm and collected. 

“With all due respect general do to recent events my imagination has been spawning theories. Many of which I don't want to be true and if you would state what you were doing up in the first place last night.” 

“I had trouble sleeping so I decided to take a walk,” Etain replied, however, she could sense Boss did not believe her, “Being honest.” 

“I believe you general I have a man to meet at the clone bar its urgent sir,” Boss replied not wanting to hang around. 

Minutes later as night returned Boss arrived at the clone bar in uniform opposed to his armor. He entered and saw the five-o first in disarray as they drank their sorrows away. He then saw a man in the corner booth he identified as Kix, an associate of Fives. He walked watching his back at the same time a trooper in full armor eyed him from across the room. 

“Kix is it?” Boss questioned getting the soldiers attention, “Republic Commando Sergeant Boss I need you to tell me about what happened to Fives.” 

The trooper looked at him and motioned for him to sit down. Obviously interested as well yet uneasy about the topic. 

“It all started when another soldier Tup as he was called killed a Jedi. After we got back to Kamino with him Fives did some digging. Digging that the kaminoans were not happy with trying multiple times to stop him. Simply they said it was a chip malfunction clearly it was a lot more. Poor rambled on about it to me shortly before the incident. Ask me the chip malfunction causing an immediate turn against the Jedi is enough to pull this whole thing back open.” 

“Something about the chips,” Boss said finding it interesting and finding Fives’s death all the more suspicious. 

Boss thanked the man then left on his way out back towards the taxi he used to get himself here. The man had waited since Boss paid him extra. However, before he could get in the fully armored clone he saw earlier charged at him. Boss was ready to strike back until the trooper jumped him pushing both of them back and on to the ground. 

The speeder then exploded shrapnel flying everywhere killing several. Boss heard the sound of gunshots ripping fast. Fully automatic fire. He then saw the clone from earlier running down the street towards the alleyway. He’d be damned if he let him escape. 

Boss chased the man ready to tackle him. The trooper turned his reaction faster and sharper then Boss had expected. The trooper lunged a punch at Boss who blocked it. Then another quick but hard strike found Boss’s solar plexus. He caved in. 

“Todd!” Yelled another man from behind, “What the hell are you doing we’re supposed to be protecting him. Not betting him.” 

Boss got up to see a dark-haired man with a silver robotic arm standing before a rifle in his organic hand. 

“Who the hell are you?” Boss questioned immediately knowing he was surrounded. 

“Bucky Barnes,” The man replied, “But you can refer to me as the Winter Soldier.” 

“And you?” Boss questioned, “Is it, Todd.” 

“Call me Red Hood and we’ve been your guardian angels.” 

The previous night

Redhood had remained hidden for hours following this one clone. They called him Boss his job was to keep him alive. 

He moved silently as he’d entered the barracks watching outside the soldier's dorm. There’d been numerous deaths Red Hood knew were suspicious. Men found things out then died. He wasn't sure who the assassin was. However, the assassin was getting sloppy perhaps too confident in his own abilities. Red Hood had theories but the only way to find out was to bait the assassin.

He refocused hearing footsteps. Quickly he grabbed his knife and leaned against a doorway doing his best to stay unnoticed. He then saw a figure in black about to enter Boss’s quarters. Red Hood moved fast grabbing the man he threw him against a wall and pinned him down. He drew his knife putting it to the man’s neck ready to kill. 

“Who are you working for.” Red Hood spat the man. 

“Fuck you.” The Assassin said.

“The hard way it is.” Red Hood replied covering the man’s mouth about to stab the man in his shoulder blade. 

He stopped hearing footsteps and turned to his right. Then he saw the Jedi warrior he identified earlier during his briefing. What the hell was she doing up? 

“Damn.” Red Hood cursed.

His prisoner used the moment to get free pushing Red Hood off while he was distracted. Redhood saw the Jedi draw out a lightsaber the assassin drew his pistol. Redhood ran seeing his job failed here. 

The next morning Redhood waited near a street post leaving Boss for a few minutes. He had to meet his partner. Whom he saw approaching in a trench coat. 

“Find anything interesting Barnes?” Questioned Red Hood seeing the Winter Soldier. The two men had been working on Coruscant for a while. 

“My man’s dead.” Replied the Winter Soldier, “There were multiple assassins I got distracted by one while the other killed the investigator.” 

“Mines still alive.” Red Hood replied finding the multiple assassins very concerning, “There was an attempt but the assassin in question is no more among the living.” 

“Did he poison himself as well?” Soldier questioned that being exactly what happened to him. 

“Probably a Jedi showed up so I found it best to run.” Red Hood replied, “After all we’re not supposed to exist and being seen obviously fucks with that.” 

“Fair enough,” Winter soldier replied finding himself at another dead end, “Boss will probably seek answers I say we double back to the police station to run into him. From there we follow him.” 

Minutes later they stood outside scanning the crowd in front of the station. Boss had already entered the two men wearing civilian clothing were trying to pick out anything suspicious. 

As Boss walked out Winter soldier saw a man reaching for something in his coat. He reacted fast moving between the man and Boss as a bullet flew through the air colliding with the Winter soldiers robot arm. The kept moving disappearing into the crowd.

Red Hood was the gunmen who turned about to shoot. Red Hood reacted fast slashing the man's throat with his knife. Blood spilled all over his knife and ground as the assassin fell dead. 

“Damn.” Red Hood remarked knowing he’d reacted way to rashly as he then also blended into the crowd. 

Hours later after tracking and tracking. The two men had met back up outside of a clone bat Redhood going in disguised as an armored trooper. Winter Soldier hung outside except this time he was carrying a concealed submachine gun MP5 to be exact under his trench coat. 

He needed answers on who these assassins were. He’d been investigating what was really going on since the clone wars broke out. He found the whole thing very suspicious. The sudden emergence of a clone army and the death of the man who ordered it. The fact the separatists were not fighting to their fullest potential. And the death of this clone Fives it was all suspicious he didn't like any of it one bit. 

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Boss coming out of the bar-headed towards a cab. However, as he looked closer he saw something on the gas line. It didn't take him very long to figure out what it was. 

“Red Hood do not let Boss get in that cab!” Winter Soldier shouted in his earpiece.

He watched Red Hood quickly intercept Boss taking the clone down to the pavement. Then the cab exploded. Winter Soldier kept his footing as he saw dark figures emerging from the flames as Red Hood ran getting Boss to chase them. 

He did not hesitate to draw out his submachine gun and squeeze the trigger bullets ripping out on full auto. The shadowy men who’d drawn weapons were quickly shot dead at the scene. 

Winter Soldier then chased after Redhood and Boss. He came around a street corner towards an alleyway. This was where Red Hood had just struck Boss. 

“Red Hood!” He shouted.

Now

The two men had gotten Boss up to speed on just what they'd been doing all day. And how they were not a threat to his security. However, there was still a lot these men were not telling him. 

“That's all fine. But it explains nothing about why you're doing this or who you're with.” Boss replied, “Or even your actual motives for protecting me.” 

Red Hood and Winter Soldier looked at each other unsure how much they should tell him. Just because they needed his assistance didn't mean they trusted him. 

“Ah what the hell we’ve already revealed ourselves mine as well fill him in,” Red Hood started concluding Boss most likely wouldn't tell anyone due to the fact no one would believe him, “We come from a place with bad experiences with alien encounters. So when a ship from your part of space was discovered on our planet you could imagine our concerns about a larger galaxy. No given our own limitations which I can not tell you too much about revealing our military presence was not deemed wise. So the Intel crew was thought the deadliest assassins on the planet with orders to find an eliminate alien threats to our planet. We were here before you created we’ll be here long after.” 

“So your world determined they had the right to operate black operations designed to judge and terminate inhabitants of the wider galaxy?” Boss questioned summing it up, “Quite aggressive I like it. But still, how do I know you won't deem the republic a threat to your planets security.” 

“No need to worry we already have.” Red Hood replied. Boss flinched for a moment fearing he was a pawn in a game designed to destroy the republic. 

“Or rather we see something dark within it. This whole war you’ve been fighting is a game designed to do something we don't quite understand cause every lead is a dead end. In some case the word dead is literal. As of now all we’ve got are our suspicions which is not nearly enough to get anything done. Boss, we need you to gather what you can to possibly end this war and reveal what's going on.” 

“What of the other assassins?” Boss questioned still unsure about this whole thing. If he could trust these men or not. 

“We’ll take care of them.” Red Hood said, “Simply we’ll protect you in exchange for information. Now Boss what is your next play. Name it and we’ll make sure to provide security.” 

Boss had a lot to think about and obviously not a lot of time. However, he knew where he needed to go no matter what happened next. 

“Kamino,” Boss replied, “Get me to Kamino.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress with the next chapter in development and hopefully out soon.


End file.
